


H.Y.D.R.A And Me

by Parkjiminnie98



Series: H.Y.D.R.A and Me [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Multilingual, Past Child Abuse, Super Soldier Serum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkjiminnie98/pseuds/Parkjiminnie98
Summary: An abused 7 year old girl being found and rescued. Adopted in all but blood.Gained 2 older siblings and a few unclesAbuse: physical and psychological only.Her adventure starts from primary school (primary 1)





	H.Y.D.R.A And Me

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character List: 
> 
> Ying Qi (Name is used from 1998-2005):  
> Physically and psychologically abused  
> Forced name change 1 due to superstitious mom (2006-2009)  
> Forced name change 2 due to superstitious mom (2010-now)  
> Code name: Amber  
> adopted in all but blood by H.Y.D.R.A  
> Officially amputated left arm and change to metal arm @ 2010 as primary school graduation reward.  
> Future Figure Skater.
> 
> James Buchanan Barnes (Bucky):  
> Winter Soldier  
> Bionic Metal Left Arm  
> Multilingual  
> Code Name: Yasha/Asset/Soldat  
> Uncle to Ying Qi
> 
> Wanda Maximoff:  
> Twin Sister to Pietro Maximoff  
> Scarlet Witch  
> Sister to Ying Qi
> 
> Pietro Maximoff:  
> Twin Brother to Wanda Maximoff  
> Brother to Ying Qi  
> Quicksilver
> 
> Brock Rumlow (Crossbones):  
> Winter Soldier's trainer  
> Future Amber's Trainer  
> Uncle to Ying Qi
> 
> Arnim Zola:  
> Scientist  
> Uncle to Ying Qi
> 
> Johann Schmidt (Red Skull):  
> Special Weapon Specialist  
> Scientist
> 
> Alexander Pierce:  
> Boss Of H.Y.D.R.A

A certain day in 2005, Ying Qi got sick of the physical and psychological abuse from her mom after a particular bad beating and degrading name calling. She took the chance  when her mom is talking on the phone to quickly pack her school things (books, files and uniforms) and some clothes to escape the hellhole.

 


End file.
